Live Like We're Dying
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: When you are bored with your life there is only one thing you can do... take the ride of your life with someone that isn’t exactly as brotherly as you first thought. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


**Title:** Live Like We're Dying

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Will x Caleb

**Summary: **Will Vandom is bored with her life after it has gone back to being somewhat normal now that there are no more threats upon any words. So when Summer Holidays come along she is about to take the ride of her life with someone that isn't exactly as brotherly as she first thought.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own W.I.T.C.H

* * *

**Chap 1 **

Letters, pictures, and any other shred of evidence that Cornelia had ever been with Caleb went flying into a pile on Cornelia's bed ready to be thrown out when she was certain that she had found everything.

Will, Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee sat around her room watching their best friend pull her room apart looking for everything.

"Cornelia what is the point of this?" Irma asked from her spot sitting on Cornelia's windowsill

"If I'm going to make a new start then I need to forget about him completely! And that means getting rid of everything that will remind me of him" Cornelia said as she threw a diary in the pile in front of Will who was sitting on the bed behind the pile of things.

"Then why did you just throw a pen in the pile?" Hay Lin asked as Cornelia continued to throw random items in the pile.

"He used it to write with once" Cornelia snapped as if she was stating the most obvious thing in the world.

The girls sweat dropped for some of the things she was throwing in the pile were still totally usable and stupid to be throwing out.

"Cornelia isn't some of this stuff in good quality?" Taranee asked raising a confused eyebrow

Cornelia sighed turning to face her friends

"You don't get it, everything that is in that pile is linked with Caleb in some way or another and every time I look at them I feel sick knowing what we once had. Taranee, Irma, Hay Lin you guys might not get it but I'm sure Will does she was the one who gave me this idea for she is the only one who I can say would understand seeing how she broken up with Matt two months ago. And she went throw the same thing she got rid of everything that was linked to Matt to help her forget him completely. I have to do the same thing" Cornelia said before she turned back around and continued rummaging through her draws.

"Ok" Taranee said nodding her head understanding why Cornelia was doing this now.

Suddenly Cornelia stopped and slowly turned around a folded piece of paper was in her hands. She went to open it when she stopped and with a pained look on her face she threw it on to of the pile before she turned back around.

Will looked down at it in front of her already knowing what was on it. Slowly she reached out and opened it.

"Cornelia Elyon gave you this" Will said looking at the drawing of Caleb

"And who is that picture of Will?" Cornelia asked not bothering to turn around

"Caleb… but I just thought… I mean Elyon went to the effort of drawing this and it is a very good picture even if it is of Caleb" Will said not sure if she should have just left it be.

Cornelia slowly turned around and took the piece of paper that Will was holding out to her. Before looking over at the very well drawn picture. Then suddenly her face turned angry and her brow forwarded as she started to scrunch the piece of paper up into a ball.

"If you think so then you keep it" Cornelia snapped throwing the piece of paper at Will hitting her in the chest where it then fell down into her lap.

"Cornelia" Will gasped

"You guys can leave now I have to finish this" Cornelia said as she turned back to the draw she was searching through.

All the girls just looked at her shocked at how angry she had got at Will. Slowly they all got up and started to leave the room. Will was the last one to walk out the door and she stopped looking back over her shoulder.

"Cornelia I know what you are going through, I have been there. But unlike you I was never mean to my friends when I was going through what your going through now. I never took any of you for granted and if you keep up with how you are acting towards us when we are only trying to help then don't be surprised when we aren't there to lend a shoulder to cry on" Will said and with that she was gone and by the time Cornelia looked around to face her Will was gone and she was left feeling guilty staring at an empty doorway.

After saying goodbye to the girls Will started walking home after she got about halfway there she looked down at her clasped hands. She stopped walking and opened her hands revealing the piece of paper Cornelia had thrown at her.

Carefully she started to un-crumple the piece of paper careful not to rip it at all. When she had finally finished unfolding it she looked down at the bumpy sad excuse for a picture after what Cornelia had done to it.

Looking around to make sure no one was around she slowly put her hand on top of the picture. Suddenly her hand started to glow hot pink and the picture started to smooth out and become the beautiful drawing it was before.

How long had it been since they had seen Caleb? Cornelia had broken up with Caleb a month and a half ago not long after she broke it off with Matt. But her reason for breaking up with her now ex-boyfriend wasn't nearly as stupid as Cornelia's reason. Will had broken up with Matt because she had found him cheating on her. But Cornelia had broken up with Caleb because he wasn't around 24/7 waiting on her hand and foot. Because he had a world to help rebuild from the rubble it had been left in. She had been selfish wanting Caleb to be with her all the time when she knew very well he had more important things to do. That had been the first step towards the break up.

Shaking her head she continued walking towards home. It was quiet a hot day today being the middle of summer and even in her denim short shorts that left nothing to the imagination and her tight white tank top that was low cut showing off a generous amount of cleavage.

Will had finally filled out in the feminine body department. She was now a 10C bra size, she was much taller with long seductive tanned legs her hair was slightly longer and she had developed a side fringe. Unlike her fellow Guardians she looked 98% exactly like she did when she was in Guardian form. The 2% not there being the wings and outfit.

It had been a while since they had had to save a world from any danger. And frankly Will wasn't liking the whole normal teenage girl life. The others were loving it, they thought the freedom to be able to do normal things was great. Will however thought it was plan boring. She missed the adventures and the thrill she got when she was fighting to save herself or others. The girls were different however, over the years they had changed even though to begin with they hadn't really liked it. They hated to get their hands dirty even Cornelia who was the Guardian of earth.

Pulling out her phone as she rounded the corner to her street she looked down at read the time. It was only 2.16 way to early to go home yet. Sighing she continued to walk towards her apartment building.

As she walked in she noticed all the lights were turned out meaning no one was home. Shrugging her shoulders she locked the front door behind her and walked to her room jumping on her queen size bed.

Laying back she took out the piece of paper again and looked at the picture of Caleb staring down at her.

She couldn't deny it she missed the guy. He had been such a good friend to her, he had saved her so many times and been there for her when she needed him. In reality she had been the closed to him than any of the Guardians even Cornelia hadn't shared the kind of bond they did.

That's when a smile slowly seeped its way onto her face. That's what she could do today. Go an see a friend that she hadn't seen in ages, one that wouldn't push her away like Cornelia kept doing.

Quickly sitting up she put the picture down on the bed and summoned the heart of Kandrakar. Holding it by its silver chain she placed the heart on the picture of Caleb and it instantly started to glow bright.

And then in a flash of light she was gone.

Will screamed as she was flung out of a portal of hot pink light landing face down in a green paddock.

"Will?" She heard her name being called from not far away

Looking up from where she lay she saw Caleb running towards her. Smiling she pushed herself off the ground and got to her feet.

"Hey" Will waved as he finally got to her

"Why are you here?" Caleb asked slightly confused but still had a huge smile on his face

"I had nothing to do and I haven't seen you in so long I though I'd come see you" Will explained as she looked up at the guy she hadn't seen in around six months.

Caleb was now 19 years old and he looked more handsome than ever. His hair was still the same shaggy mess of light brown locks and his eyes were brighter than ever shimmering with hope. He had become even more muscular and he was at least a good three inches taller than her.

"I'm glad you did" Caleb said as he was about to pull her into a hug when he stopped and started laughing

"What?" Will asked looking down and noticing she was covered in dirt from when she landed. She couldn't help it she stared to laugh along with him.

"Come on lets go get you cleaned up" Caleb said as he started walking.

As they walked to a nearby lake they talked about everything that the other had missed. Like that Caleb was travelling from village to village helping rebuild and how Will had broken up with Matt. By the time they got to the lake they were both laughing.

"Now how the hell am I going to do this?' Will said as she looked at the water

But Caleb was one step ahead of her, pulling off his boots and then his shirt revealing his perfectly built body. He then ran and jumped into the water only wearing his baggy ripped jeans.

"Come on the waters great" Caleb called as he resurfaced and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

Will laughed and the kicked off their shoes and then pulled her denim short shorts off and kicked them into the pile of clothing. She was now standing in her tank top and a pair of black lace panties that were on the verge to becoming a thong they were that small.

She felt no need to be shy around Caleb because he was practically a brother to her and moments like these happened a lot when she was around Caleb.

Sticking her tongue out she laughed before she ran and jumped into the water soaking Caleb from the splash.

As she resurfaced she flipped her hair out of her face and broke out into more laughter as she swam up to Caleb and dunked him before quickly swimming away still laughing.

"Oh no you don't" Caleb gasped as he resurfaced and started laughing as he swam after he trying to catch up to her.

Which he did, faster than she expected him to and the next thing she knew was she was being dunked the water swirling all around her before she felt herself being pulled up again.

Gasping for air she blinked away the water from her eyes and playfully slapped his arm.

"What?" Caleb laughed as he held her up so she wouldn't have to tread water

Will just laughed and pushed away from him swimming over to the edge and pulling herself out so she was sitting on the grassy bank.

"So you never told me… how are you? I mean after the whole break up" Will said as she tucked her wet hair behind her ears.

"I'm great, I know it might sound mean but I feel completely free" He said as he swam over to where she had her legs dangling in the water.

"That isn't mean" Will said with a smile deciding it was for the best if she didn't mention about Cornelia's whole spring cleaning obsession earlier that day.

"Yea I guess, I mean she is the one who broke up with me and now I couldn't be happier" Caleb said as he smiled a true smile

Deciding to change the subject Will smiled back and then laid down on the bank looking up at the sky.

"I've missed it here" Will sighed softly as Caleb pulled himself out of the water and laid beside her.

"Why? Don't you girls love the freedom to be able to be normal teenagers… I mean that's what Cornelia always used to tell me" Caleb said as he turned his head to face her

"Not me… its so boring! Living a double life is hard but there is always one life that you enjoy more than the other. The girls enjoy their normal life better but me… after experiencing everything I have, its hard to just except that until another threat appears I'll have to live a normal life. No adventure, no trill of the chase… nothing out of the ordinary" Will said looking up at the sky

She smiled to herself as she admitted this, she had never told the other girls any of this and she knew they would probably think she was crazy if they heard her say it. But the thing was she had always been able to open up around Caleb and it made her realise just how much she had missed his company.

"If you miss it here you could always come visit me more often" Caleb offered his advice

Turning her head to look at him to only fine he was also staring back at her

"You have no idea how much I would love that… but today is Sunday and tomorrow I go back to another school week" Will said while a frown appeared on her lips

"Yeah… but what's that thing earthlings call it… umm _'summer vacation'_? isn't that coming up?" Caleb said and Will instantly bolted upright her eyes wide with realisation as she sat there

"Caleb you're a genius!" Will gasped as she turned to look at him where he was now halfway sitting up his arms supporting him as he leaned back on them

"I am?" He asked

"Yes you are" Will said happily as she turned fully towards him her legs crossed in front of her

"Mum and Dean are planning on going away for the whole summer to visit Dean's parents, I was going to go but then I found out they live in Canada and I have no interest in spending the whole summer in a place as cold as that so now I am staying in Heatherfeild for the summer" Will explained

"So?" Caleb asked slightly confused about where this was all going.

"So! Mum and Dean will think I am back in Heatherfeild and to make sure if they try and contact me they will still think I am in Heatherfeild I'll use a bit of magic on my home phone and my mobile so when they do call the phones will answer for me and they will sound like me so mum and Dean wont be any the wiser" Will said as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world

"But…" Caleb waited for her to continue explaining slowly catching onto where she was going with this

"But I will really be here, with you" Will said happily as she clapped her hands together as if to finish the explanation not realising there were still some other problems she had yet to explain the solutions to.

"And what about the girls?" Caleb asked "Are you going to tell them you're here? Doesn't this summer holidays thing go for like awhile?"

"It goes for eight weeks actually… and no I don't think it would be smart to tell the girls I'm here… I guess I'll just have to lie and tell them that I'm still going to Canada with mum and Dean" Will said after pondering the questions for a few moments

"Sounds full proof enough" Caleb nodded but Will suddenly froze before looking unsure and then speaking again

"Its ok right? I mean for me to come here? I just… I want to get away for a bit, and I'd love to help you rebuild Meridian" Will blurted out but this only made Caleb laugh and sit up fully to face her

"Will its fine" He assured her "I would want nothing more than for you to be here with me"

"YAY" She squealed as she literally threw herself at him

Those Rebel Leader instincts kicked in and he instantly caught her around the middle as she threw her arms around his neck. But he had acted seconds to late and her force had taken him slightly by surprise resulting in him falling backwards hitting the soft grass with Will landing on to of him.

Their half naked bodies presses up against each others.

And for the first time ever Will felt herself blushing around Caleb. It had been meant in a friendly gesture but in their current position she couldn't help but think how _right _it felt to be pressed up against him like this. And her mind was starting to debate with her whether or not the whole brother thing was actually as truthful as it had once been.

Because by the look he was giving her she could tell that he was thinking and feeling the same thing…. Brothers and sisters even though not blood related defiantly were not meant to be thinking and feeling what they both were at this very second.

But then reality hit her and it hit her hard quickly breaking his gaze she pushed herself off him standing up suddenly feeling very exposed only wearing her tank top and her black lace panties.

When Caleb also stood up she noticed his lingering gaze on her and she was sure he had only just noticed what she was wearing. Flushing red she quickly turned away from him and hurried over to where her shorts lay.

Bending down to pick them up she almost felt like hitting herself when she realised she had probably just given him a great view of her arse. Quickly pulling them on she then slipped her shoes back onto her feet before turning to him and forcing herself to smile.

"I should probably get going" Will admitted "But I'll come back soon… plus holidays start in two weeks"

"Right" He nodded his head snapping his eyes up to meet hers both trying to forget that he had been obviously staring at her probably see through tank top it still being wet.

Summoning the Heart she held it in her hand and then looked up at Caleb once again and decided that no matter her embarrassment he was still one of her best friends… and maybe not so much brother figure… so that meant she at least had to say goodbye to him properly.

Closing the few steps between them she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders pulling her closer.

"See you soon" Will said smiling up at him before they finally let go and she took a step back before holding the Heart up to her lips.

"Take me home" She whispered and the next thing either of them new she had disappeared in a flash of pink light

* * *

**Please forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes or anything like that. I don't pretend to be brilliant at the stuff, after all I'm not going onto year 11 and 12. I'm only human so don't bite my head off about it and crap! What annoys me the most is people reviewing and telling me what a crappy job I have done with the spelling and stuff! I know thankyou very much so no need to rub it in my face. **

**Review :)**


End file.
